Strings That Tie To You
by fizzmonkeys
Summary: Everything, these days, seems to be nothing but a memory with strings that tied to him. But what happens when you lose those memories that you've always cherished? HG
1. Come Back to Me

Ginny Weasley was indeed Fred and George's sister for a reason. She had the tenacity and mischievousness just as much as her two brothers did; yet, she was able to pull off the innocent look that they were never able to accomplish. This gave her great opportunity to go places that she needed to go without being caught by someone.

Thanks to her cleverness, she was now standing at the front of Honeydukes Sweetshop, attempting to make herself seem quite interested in purchasing something for her sweet tooth. In reality, she was staring out of the frosted window with a fixed gaze on The Three Broomsticks.

Not a quarter of an hour ago, she watched Harry, Ron and Hermione walk through the front door of the pub, no doubt to grab a quick butterbeer to warm them up.

She was told by a fellow Gryffindor that she'd seen them in Hogsmeade during their last trip to the village. Why they were there, Ginny didn't know, but she had to be certain that they were, indeed, there. She had to see them, even if she couldn't let them know that she was there.

Ginny had been thinking about the three of them a lot over the past six months. She missed them terribly and admittedly, Hogwarts just wasn't the same without them, or Dumbledore, around.

But most of all, she missed Harry. The last time she'd seen him was at Bill and Fleur's wedding. It had been a lonely six months since the last night that they held each other, unwilling to let go, unwilling to walk away from their love.

------------------------

**Six Months Prior**

Ginny sat a small table off to the side of the dance floor. She had gotten quite caught up in a story that Neville had been telling her that she was finding it unbearably hard to breathe as she rolled with laughter.

Neville chuckled at her as he finished his story and enjoyed the fact that he could, once again, have a nice evening with such a dear friend.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," Neville blushed but didn't move his gaze away from her.

Ginny was wearing a beautiful champagne colored bridesmaid's dress and her hair was pinned up with tiny curls falling all around her face and neck. It made her look very elegant and well beyond the age of 16.

She did have one thing say though: thank Merlin that Fleur has good taste in clothes (even though Ginny had never been one to wear many dress robes.)

As her laughter died, she smiled sweetly at him and reached across the table to pat his hand lightly.

"Thank you, Neville."

Ginny sat back in her chair, looking content as she watched Bill and Fleur dancing together.

"You know, I hate to admit it but they do make a cute couple, don't they? It's really sickening, the thought that she's now officially my sister-in-law, but it's still sweet, all the same. Bill deserves to be happy."

Neville observed her face as her smile faded to reveal that she seemed to be recollecting certain memories from her past.

"You deserve to be happy too, Ginny," said Neville. "I know that _he_ makes you truly happy and that this whole ordeal has not been easy for you, but he's doing this for the right reasons."

Ginny hung her head finding a sudden particular interest in her hands.

"I know he is and I understand. I just wish it didn't _have_ to be this way."

Neville sighed, feeling his heart break at the sight of her melancholy state. He knew that he would never be anything more to Ginny than a friend, but at least he had her as that.

He stood up and reached his hand out to her, "Dance with me?"

Ginny looked up at the sound of his voice and drew a long breath, "Er…Neville…"

"Come on. You and I both see nothing else in this other than a dance between friends. Besides, you need to lighten up and have fun. Now is not a time to be depressed."

"When did you become so bold?" she chuckled.

"Well…you don't go through the past two years that I've been through, being friends with Harry Potter, and not come out stronger."

Ginny laughed again and stood up to take his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

"I see you've gotten a little better since your fourth year," she smiled as they began to dance.

"Yeah. Gran made me take a few more dance lessons. She said that I wasn't a proper 'gentleman' unless I knew how to swoon the ladies in dance."

Ginny tried desperately to suppress a chuckle and arched an eyebrow in question.

"Your Gran said that did she?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "Yes…and you'd better not tell anyone I told you that," he said, glaring at her.

"I won't tell anyone…honest, Neville."

"Well, good. Now that we've got that clear, I think there's a certain gentleman that you should go ask to dance."

"Ugh…Neville don't start. Besides, isn't it the guy who's supposed to ask…not the girl?"

"Stuff the formalities, Ginny. You always have. What makes this moment any different?" he said with sudden firmness.

It was enough to make Ginny's head snap up and her eyes to go wide.

"Neville!"

"What? You can brutally honest and I can't?"

Ginny looked affronted. "I didn't say that," she scoffed, "but…I don't want to dance with him. I want to dance with you."

"Liar," Neville smiled.

"You keep this up and I'll suddenly become the one with two left feet."

"Well, I've got news for you Ginny Weasley. I- I'm n-not afraid of you!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, with her mouth gaping open and sharp words on the tip of her tongue when she suddenly burst out in laughter.

"I think…you had more help…" she said between laughs, "than growing up with Harry Potter…to give you such courage."

Huffing loudly, he said, "If you must know…" but stopped in mid speech, as if he had just laid himself on the chopping block.

Ginny raised a curious brow as to what the rest of _that_ statement was going to be.

"Yes?"

Neville rolled his eyes and decided to just tell her, because she certainly wouldn't stop pestering him unless he did.

"I took assertativeness- assertativ- **_assertiveness_** classes," he stumbled.

_Some assertiveness classes these were_, she thought.

"With who?"

"Professor McGonagall," he muttered.

"McGonagall! Really?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Now, just drop it Ginny…or I will signal Harry to come over and take you off my hands."

She sucked in a sharp breath, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would," Neville nodded. "He already asked me more than once tonight how you were doing and if I thought you would actually speak to him if he tried to approach you again."

They turned on the dance floor and Ginny caught sight of Harry. He was still sitting in the same chair he had been 20 minutes ago, with his back slumped over, wringing his hands out and just…looking thoroughly miserable.

Her heart ached to see him that way, but she was determined. She had been focused on being determined so much tonight that sometimes she forgot why she was being this way to begin with.

This moment was one of those brief moments that she happened to forget as she sighed sweetly at his appearance.

"Shall I call him over then?" Neville's voice rang with a happy curiosity and suddenly he spun them around so that he could see Harry.

"No, Neville!" she growled at him, but it was too late; Ginny felt his hand lift from her shoulder and wave Harry over.

"_Neville_!" Ginny growled again. This time he stopped waving and looked down at her to see the lingering threat in her eyes.

"I don't understand why you just won't talk to him…" he said guardedly.

"I just…I just can't right now," she heaved. She only regained her composure when she looked at Neville's face. He looked fearful, more so than he had been seconds ago.

"So help me, Neville," Ginny said narrowing her eyes at him. He wasn't meeting her gaze.

"If he comes over here, no amount of _assertiveness_ classes are going to save you from my bat bogey hex."

"Gin?" spoke a low voice. She knew it wasn't Neville's because if he'd attempted speak at that moment, it would have been quivering with fear. Plus, _he_ was the only one, besides her family, that called her _Gin._

_Shite_, she thought, closing her eyes and praying that it wasn't really him standing behind her.

Neville had stopped dancing before she knew it.

"Neville…" Harry nodded in hello.

"Hiya, Harry."

_God, why did he always have to be so friendly?_

"May I cut in?"

"Sure-"

"_No!_"

Ginny and Neville spoke at the same time.

"Actually, I was speaking with Neville, here…" she narrowed her eyes at him again.

"That's alright," Neville said, stepping away from her. "We'll talk later. You two have a good time," he said, practically running away by that time.

"May I?" Harry asked, offering his hand.

"No," she said and he frowned.

He certainly didn't expect that answer, especially one as abrupt as it had been.

"Please, Gin?" There was earnestness in his voice and she begrudgingly took his hand as he brought the other to rest on her waist.

She bit her lip in protest of where his hand was placed.

"Fine," Ginny gritted out.

The song changed just as they'd begun to dance. It was a slow one. She cursed slow dances since the day he told her they couldn't do _this_ anymore.

_This_.

What was that supposed to mean? Had it meant nothing more to him instead of just referring to their relationship as _this_?

"Talk to me," his voice suggested.

She huffed.

"Please?"

She huffed again.

"Well, at least tell me why you've been giving me the cold shoulder all night."

An indignant look crossed her face and she fixed him with a cold stare.

"You sure are playing the 'dumb' card tonight," she bit.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like that."

"Like what?" Harry was completely lost as to what she was talking about.

"Like that! Stop it." Neither one of them had realized that they were no longer dancing until Fred sent he and Angelina colliding into them.

"This," he motioned with their arms, "is called dancing for a reason."

"Yeah," George added as he and Alicia barreled into them. "Enough lovers' quarrels," he said dancing away from where Harry and Ginny stood.

"Just go find a broom cupboard or something," he called across the dance floor.

Ginny's face had turned beet red with fury. The nerve of her brothers; it was one thing to have Ron breathing down her neck all night, constantly urging her to say something to Harry. But now, Fred and George just had to jump on the bandwagon.

_God, they are all just pissing me off tonight._

She turned back to face Harry and realized that his face had gone completely scarlet from George's comment.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I think I'm just going to…" she said, trying to walk away…to pull her wrist from his hand but he held on as she turned to leave.

"Harry…let go of me," Ginny said warningly.

Harry stiffened his back, "No, Gin…not until you tell me why you're angry with me."

She shot him another hot look and he could feel the blaze that he saw in her eyes. She was so angry at him for not realizing that she was upset because he was leaving his home, because he was leaving her and he could care less if she wanted to go with them. He wasn't going to _let_ her go.

Ginny closed her eyes, attempting to calm her nerves.

"You just don't get it, do you? You knew that I wanted to go with Ron, Hermione and you to help with whatever this mission is. Instead, you told me that you wouldn't let me go with you. I understand that you don't want to take the chance of anything happening to me. I _know_ that.

"God help me; I wish I didn't love you so much," she said, her bottom lip quivering from her mixed emotions. A single tear ran down her cheek as she tried to continue, "…but I wanted nothing more than to be there with you…just to know that you were safe…so that _I_ would know that Voldemort hadn't got to _you_."

"I thought that you were okay with this?" Harry said, confused. "You knew that I didn't even want Ron and Hermione going with me but they refused to let me fight on my own."

Ginny clenched her jaw desperately trying to hold back the tears. Her pent up emotions were gradually becoming too much for her to handle.

"That's exactly it. They refused to stay behind…and you gave up trying to convince them not to go with you. But with me…you bloody refused to accept that I would go with you." She sniffled, "I am not some precious damsel that needs saving."

"So that's what this is about, then? This is why you've been avoiding me all night?"

"Damnit, Harry! Are you that daft?" she raged as her emotions broke loose.

"Gin…I don't really think that this is the place…" he said, looking around at a few faces that had turned in their direction when Ginny had raised her voice.

"I don't give a damn if this is the right place or not, Harry…this is where it's going to happen."

Harry swallowed the hard lump that had been in his throat and closed his eyes, willing her anger to fade away.

"How dare you not _let me_ go with you? How can you walk away and fight this war and leave me here?" She was annoyed that he thought he was the only one who could protect them.

"Yeah…it may come down to the fact that the final battle is between Voldemort and you…but there are other witches and wizards there to fight this war alongside you. It's not just yours to fight, Harry. Hell, there's a whole team of Aurors that have sworn to help in every way that they could."

He stood there, staring at her, not knowing what to do or say.

"Gin…Dumbledore…he…" Harry said hoarsely.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to do this on your own. He never would have expected that. Why do you think the Order existed in the first place?" Ginny tried to compose herself, but she'd reached the end of her rope.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes and spoke again, with an unsteady voice.

"Maybe it's best…that you leave me alone," Ginny finished, trying to move away.

"No!" he protested, pulling her back into his arms and embracing her. She struggled against him and he held her closer.

"Gin…" he breathed into her ear.

She continued to fight against him until she grew tired of fighting and went limp in his arms. He could feel her ragged breath on his neck and knew that she was doing all she could to keep from crying.

"Gin…I…I want nothing more than to have you with me…but I won't let Voldemort know that you are a target for him. Just let me do this…please?" he sighed. "Let me know you're safe here while I take care of this."

He pulled away from her slightly, "I'll do everything I can to come back to you."

Her heart was aching with every word that he said and the more he spoke, the more she felt like she was falling apart.

Watching him, Ginny saw him open his mouth to say something else and she leapt at the chance, kissing him with fierce passion and desire. She always knew how to catch him off guard.

They melted into each other's arms as his tongue sought out her hot mouth. Just as they pulled away and stared dumbfounded into each other's eyes, Fred and George rounded on them.

"Don't get all fussy," Fred warned Ginny as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Right, just pay attention to what we say," George said, grabbing Harry's arm.

"But act like you totally hate us-"

"-And it wouldn't hurt to act like you're going to hit us with your Bat Bogey Hex."

"It'll look convincing," they chorused.

"Oh," Ginny hissed through gritted teeth, "that won't be hard to do…_at all_."

"Right…but you've got to act embarrassed too," Fred continued.

"Because dear ol' Mum is the one who sent us over here to drag this…"

"_Scene,"_ they both mocked.

"…Away from the dance floor," George finished.

Fred and George had indeed come over to escort them to a secluded spot near the house, due to their mother's persistence. She insisted that one of the Weasley boys get Ginny and Harry away from the sea of faces that were now staring at them as if they were listening to the Witch's Weekly Soap Opera Saga. What was the name of one of those shows? _The Old and the Demented_?

What was next the next line that would've been in the script? …._Harry, I'm not having your baby…it's…it's Dean's baby._ Enter dramatic music here.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought of that sodding radio program. Her mother loved listening to them, but they honestly made her ill. It was all complete rubbish.

As the four of them reached a less crowded place near the garden, Fred and George released their arms and narrowed their eyes while wagging their fingers in Harry's and Ginny's face.

"Now…I'm having a hard time keeping a straight face," Fred started.

"So, we'll make this quick," George picked up.

"Don't start laughing at us!" Fred and George reprimanded them as they were finding it unbearably hard to hold in their laughter.

"As much as we loved that you cut out the lovers quarrel," Fred rolled his eyes.

"…I told you to find a broom cupboard," George reminded her.

Ginny's face flushed red again and the surge of feeling to throttle her brothers, that she had earlier, was now back with a vengeance.

"But this spot should do you fine, now…no meandering eyes," added Fred.

"No fighting now kiddies."

"Play nice!"

The twins smiled mischievously and walked away back to their scowling mother who, Ginny knew, wanted a report as to what her brothers had to said to her and Harry.

After a minute of confused silence, Harry was the first to speak.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Fred and George…those _gits_. They were being spies for Mum!" Ginny said as she continued to stare after her brothers, who were now talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"No…that's not what I meant," Harry paused. "What just happened between us?"

She broke her spiteful concentration on her family and turned towards him as her mind raced in search of an answer. When she didn't say anything, Harry averted his eyes, as they shown with sadness.

"Gin…" he breathed.

As he gently spoke her name, Ginny closed her eyes letting the moment overcome her. Every time her name fell from his lips, it always made her breathless.

Harry started to continue on but she shook her head, silencing him.

"No words right now, Harry. Let's just try this dance thing again, okay?" Her words hung sorrowfully in the air as she offered her hand to him.

"Here?" he asked without moving.

"Yes, Harry. Here. Now be quiet and take my hand…unless you don't want to dance with me anymore."

He stepped up quickly, allowing her to gingerly place his left hand on the small of her back. She waited until he pulled her close a moment later and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

As the music began, Ginny wove her fingers through his tousled hair and felt his right hand finally trace its way from her shoulder, down her back, to hook with his other hand.

She took in a deep, heady breath as she laid her chin to rest on his shoulder. She could feel his muscular torso pressing against her small frame and swiftly noticed him tilt his head to lean against hers, as they both gave in to the night.

Ginny's heart ached with an all too familiar pain. It hurt her more, she thought, to stand there holding him so close than it would have if he had just kept his distance…if he'd just stayed away. But if it helped him fight his battles any better, she would give him his strength. She would give him this moment…she would give him her heart, even if it cost her everything.

Without either one of them realizing it, the music stopped. Had they not heard Mr. Weasley begin to make a toast, they would have contentedly remained in each other's arms.

"Gin…" Harry whispered as Mr. Weasley spoke almost inaudibly behind them.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she slowly pulled away from where she'd been comfortably swaying in his embrace.

Looking into his emerald eyes, she knew that he was searching for the right words to say, but she couldn't bear to hear him reveal his soul to her. Not now, not before he tore himself from her life for Merlin knows how long.

Ginny looked away from his gaze, desperately attempting to hide her deepest feelings for him- her fears, her anger…her love.

"I just wanted to say…" he began.

"Harry…please don't-" she begged.

"…How amazing you look tonight."

Her eyes shot back to his, seeing every bit of longing and tenderness in the green pools that she could always drown in.

"Thank you," she said with bated breath.

Neither of them knew how long it was that they stood there, searching each other's soul, but something in Ginny snapped her from the trance. She began blinking furiously, willing the cursed tears away; she knew that she couldn't stay there with him any longer.

With all of her strength, Ginny pulled herself away from Harry's loving arms and began to walk away without another uttered word, until her conscience thought, _one more time_.

"Harry?" she said turning back to see that he'd been watching her walk away.

His eyes questioned her, yet he remained silent.

"You'd still stop me from coming with you?"

All Harry could manage to respond with was a nod and with that, Ginny turned, again, to leave.

_Damnit! What is the matter with me?_ Harry thought.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, causing her to spin around.

With swift steps, it was mere moments before he was standing next to her again. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest, as she stood there watching him, unable to move.

And then…_that kiss_; it had come back to her, catching her by surprise.

How was it that two people could feel such strong emotions for each other?

At that moment, Ginny didn't really care to think about it. All she was concerned with was the feeling inside of her now; the one that made her feel as if she was about lose the most precious thing in her life.

"Just come back to me," she cried as his arms engulfed her and she sank into him.

"Please come back to me."

That was the day that she felt a piece of her heart break.

------------------------

A warm trickling on her creamy white cheek brought Ginny back to present day as she realized that her eyes were stinging with tears; she wondered how long she'd been crying. Quickly wiping away any trace of her saddened state, she looked around the shop to make sure that no one had been watching her.

Satisfied that she hadn't been seen, Ginny turned back to the window, hoping to catch sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione again. After twenty minutes, she had just begun to wonder exactly how long she'd be able to stay away from the castle, without being missed, when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Walking up the street were three wizards wearing hooded black robes. They were walking with their heads down but Ginny could tell that one of them was talking. The other two listened intently, until they neared The Three Broomsticks.

To Ginny, they looked rather suspicious and she wondered why they had considered going into the busy pub where it was always hard to speak a word in private.

Her eyes followed them cautiously as the wizard that had been speaking stopped and waved them inside.

_Surely,_ she thought, _Harry and the others will be coming out in a moment and they'll catch sight of them. _She waited patiently…but there was no sign of her three friends leaving.

_Twenty-five minutes; Professor McGonagall is going to kill me!_ She thought as she looked impatiently at the clock, on the street corner, across from the shop.

Taking one more look around for her friends, Ginny decided to venture over to the pub to see if she could figure out what the men were up to.

Quietly sneaking out the front door of Honeydukes Sweetshop, she cautiously made her way down the street, attempting to avoid gaining any unnecessary attention.

It wasn't long before she'd reached The Three Broomsticks and started for the door when she saw the knob turn. She quickly jumped around the corner out of view, pressing herself firmly to the building and breathing heavily as she tried to keep silent so that whoever was leaving wouldn't hear her. When she heard the door close, she turned her head to the right, waiting to see someone fade from her view as they left.

She would've thought nothing more of them and went about her business; however as she narrowed her eyes on a particularly bushy head of hair, she thought it seemed too familiar to be a coincidence. It was wavy and brown and the only person that she knew with hair like that was Hermione.

Ginny started to move away from the building and call after her friend, seeing as no one else was with her, but just as she rounded the corner of the building, the pub door opened again and out walked Harry and Ron. Her eyes grew wide with panic and she threw herself against the side of the building again. If they caught her there, she'd never hear the end of it.

"I think the Chudley Cannons might actually make it to World Cup this year. I mean, did you hear everyone talking about how well they've been doing?" Ron echoed. Harry could do nothing but chuckle at his friend.

"You say that every year, mate."

"Yeah…well, I think they _could_ make it to the Cup…" Ron let his voice trail off. "I just wish that the wizarding world wasn't in the state that it's in. It would be nice to see one of their games again."

Harry's voice was somber when he answered. "Yeah…me too, mate. It would be nice to see a lot of thi-" he'd started until something out of the corner of his eye distracted him.

"What is it?" Ron asked as Harry's head snapped up, immediately fixing his eyes towards the corner of the building.

He blinked and opened his mouth slightly, "Er…nothing, I just thought I saw a bit of something…red go around the corner. I must've just seen someone go down the alley," Harry said, trying not to get his hopes up of Ginny being anywhere in Hogsmeade.

_It couldn't be her; I haven't seen any other Hogrwarts students out today._

If Ginny ever thought she might die from fear, it was now. Her breath quickened as she listened to the two of them talking. She'd made it this far without being caught and one overwhelming need to see her friend almost ruined everything. She could care less the amount of ranting that her brother or Harry would do but she would've been expelled from Hogwarts, not to mention her mother would have locked her in her room, at the Burrow, until she turned 40.

"Yeah…I'm sure the _'lot'_ of things that you'd like to see is a Quidditch game. Uh huh," Ron chuckled. "You've got Ginny on the brain, mate."

Harry shook the thoughts of her from his head.

"What are you on about?" he denied the idea.

"Oh come on," Ron said. "You just thought _someone_ with red hair walked down the alley. It's obvious."

"What's so obvious about that?"

"Honestly Harry…only one person makes your head turn that fast and it's not me…even though, I do have red hair, but let's not go there," Ron pulled a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, let's _please_ stay away from whatever subject that would've led us to."

A moment of silence passed before they heard a voice from across the street.

"Are you two coming? Honestly, how long does it take to pay the tab? Come on," Hermione said as she trudged along in the snow.

"Coming," they muttered as Ron pulled the door shut.

Ginny was still standing hard pressed to the wall and praying that they would quickly catch up with Hermione so that she could find out who the three hooded wizards were. Obviously Harry, Ron nor Hermione noticed them while they had been inside and she was determined to find something out.

She watched her friends as they slowly walked out into the cold weather, drawing their robes tight in attempts of keeping the warm effects of the butterbeer. They were talking intently, concentrating on something as they walked back up the street with their bags over their shoulders. It looked like they were leaving Hogsmeade; leaving without saying a single word to her.

Ginny bit her lip, angry and hurt with tears glistening in her eyes. However, she swallowed her fragile emotions and edged around the building, finally slipping through the front door, undetected.

When she walked in, Ginny noticed Madam Rosmerta closing a door on the left, near a small table that sat under a dusty window. The door obviously led to a room behind the bar which insured Rosmerta that no one would be able to eavesdrop without her noticing. But she didn't know that one fiery little redhead had ways of her own, thanks in part to Fred and George, of course.

As the woman turned her back away from the crowded pub, Ginny casually walked towards the small table next to the window, picking up a discarded copy of _The Daily Prophet,_ as she passed an empty booth.

Sliding into the chair, she quickly made herself busy skimming articles, in order to hide away. Ginny almost choked with laughter as she pretended to read an article regarding the Ministry's most recent supposed 'good deeds'.

"Can I get you anything, love?" she heard Madam Rosmerta ask tiredly.

Without moving the paper, she said, "Butterbeer," disguising her voice as best she could and within a moment, a bottle landed on the table with a small thud.

Peeking over the edge of the paper, Ginny finally decided that it was safe to stop her nonexistent reading, since she'd been quite willingly ignored by the surrounding crowd.

She flinched as she put _The Daily Prophet _down, being blinded by the flooding sunlight, from an upstairs window, which spilled across her body.

Frowning at the bright glare, Ginny quickly regained her composure and reached inside her robes, pulling out a little something of Fred and George's creation: extendable ears.

After she successfully managed to slip it under the door, Ginny quickly sat up straight, pulling the string to her ear to listen in. At first, all she could hear was muffled whispering and then a quiet but strong voice stopped them all.

"Enough!" said the suppressed voice. "Now is not the time for quarreling. We came here to do a job…so let's get on with it."

The room went deathly silent and Ginny pressed the string closer to her ear, thinking that she must have missed something, when she suddenly heard a chair scraping back across the wooden floor. There were footsteps shortly after that and she froze in a state of panic, afraid that they'd noticed her listening in.

But wait…he wasn't walking towards her. He was walking away from her and then a heightened, muffled whimper came from the far corner of the room.

"No one saw you?" the commanding voice asked.

Whoever he asked the question of must've nodded because she heard the same man's voice again.

"Good." She could almost sense that there was a smile on his face.

The room was silent again, causing Ginny to frown, and then the strangled whimpers came again. Someone was clearly afraid of this man and she felt goose pimples crawl across her flesh as she distractedly took a sip of her butterbeer.

"We'll have none of that now. Just a few questions… understood?"

The whimpering became almost absent as quickened breaths filled the air.

Ginny heard a slight rustling of material and then a heavy sigh of relief that she thought came from the person that was being held against their will.

"Where is it?" his cold voice came again.

"Where's what?" a man's voice trembled. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"You shouldn't play games with me…"

Ginny heard a tightening of what she thought might be ropes. The man whimpered in pain this time and, out of instinct, she made to move toward the room when she remembered herself, as Rosmerta shot her a strange look.

"_Silencio_," he said with a shrewd laugh. "You're going to tell me where it is, even I have to torture you to find out."

This time the whimper came from Ginny's lips.

"Something wrong, love?" Madam Rosmerta said as she walked over to the small table, eyeing her carefully.

"Oh…" she squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them quickly. "No…I- I'm fine. I just thought I was about to be ill."

"Well, you'd better rush yourself to the loo if you throw a whitey. I don't want to be cleaning this floor for the next two days," the curvy woman said as Ginny nodded in consent.

"Give him the Veritaserum!" she heard somewhere in the back of her mind, drawing her attention back to the room and away from Rosmerta, who was now walking to a nearby table.

"Where is the locket?" the man asked.

_What locket is he talking about?_ Ginny thought. _All of this hoo-ha is over some locket?_

"I…don't…know," he choked out.

"You still know something. Who took it?"

"I don't know…I heard a kid say R.A.B."

"Who was the kid? How does he know about the locket?"

The man grunted, trying to keep his mouth closed. Ginny thought that he might be attempting to fight the potion, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Harry…Potter. I heard…him telling the Weasley boy… and that Muggle-born witch."

Ginny drew in a sharp breath; her eyes grew wide with terror. _Oh God! What does Harry know about this locket?_

"He came in the pub not long ago…I overheard them talking about it. He had a locket in his hand."

"**_Then you lied_**. You knew who had it," the angry voice spat out.

"NO!...no. He kept saying that someone by the initials of R.A.B had the real locket."

"Did he say who this R.A.B. is?"

"He didn't know. All I heard…was that they couldn't figure out…who R.A.B. was."

"URGH!" the leader let out with frustration.

"What do we do now?" said one of the other men.

Ginny's chest was rising and falling in a quick rhythm as she waited to see what they would do with the man that they were holding captive. She expected to hear the bitter voice again, but this time, a voice came from outside.

"I'll get it Ron…I'll meet you and Hermione at the post office, yeah?"

She cursed under her breath. It was Harry; when he found out she was there, he'd be angry at her…but she let a smile form on her lips. He'd help her rescue this poor man before anything terrible happened.

Just then, Ginny looked up as she noticed that the room had become slightly darker around her. The sunlight that had been pouring over her earlier was now casting a darkened hue.

She frowned as she heard another door open and then she heard the man seal her fate in one foul swoop.

"Do it; bring the whole place down…with everyone in it," and the door quickly shut behind them.

Her head was spinning with the man's muffled screams and her frantic thoughts. Ginny quickly turned back to the window to see Harry walking up the street…only 6 meters away.

She frantically began searching for her wand.

"Damnit!" She cursed and then, in desperate attempts to get his attention, she banged on the window.

"HARRY!" came a muffled voice and he looked up to see her face through the foggy panes.

He frowned at her, "Gin?"

Then, mere moments later, the building in front of him exploded; the blast sending him crashing to the ground 3 meters away.

The last image in his mind was her…screaming his name.

* * *

**A/N: Ok everyone…I know it's a cliffhanger, but the rest will come soon. Trust me. So, do me a favor and read & review. Tell me what you think of the story so far. I'd really like to know.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Remember Me

"_Harry?" he heard her say, yet he didn't answer._

"_Harry..." she whispered lovingly in his ear. "Love…I know you're awake."_

_Ginny saw a smirk begin to form at the corners of his mouth and he slowly opened one eye._

"_Am not," he said, closing his eye again._

"_So…" she began with a raised brow, "you'd rather sleep than to spend time with me?"_

"_Okay! …I'm awake!" Harry said, quickly opening both eyes and leaning up on his elbows._

_He watched Ginny giggle, covering her mouth to hide her amusement as he narrowed his eyes at her._

"_And what is it, exactly, that you find so funny?"_

"_Oh, nothing," she said innocently. "I'm just admiring the fact that I have you wrapped around my little finger." Harry scoffed as she held up her finger for further clarification._

"_You, most certainly, do not have me wrapped."_

_Ginny sat back on her heels and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Really?" she said with look of what she hoped was surprised anger. "Well… I believe that I still have some studying to do for my OWLs. I'd better get back to that or Professor McGonagall will have my arse." Ginny began to get up as Harry reached out to stop her, pulling her back down onto her knees._

"_Alright…fine. I'm wrapped or whipped or whatever it is that you want to call me," he said as Ginny beamed at the long awaited response._

_Harry let his hand cup her face as his thumb gently rubbed her cheek, slowly making its way over to caress the soft of her lips. He watched her lean her head into his hand and saw that radiant smile that he so desperately loved._

"…_I wouldn't quite call it wrapped though…I'd just say that I'm head over heels…mad about you."_

"_Oh Harry," Ginny breathed as she reached up to hold his hand against her cheek and kiss his thumb._

_She moved her lips slowly across his hand, letting her feather light kisses brush against his skin and Harry bit his lip as a small moan escaped his throat. He shut his eyes tightly, willing his heart to find its soothing rhythm again, when he let a mischievous smile fill his features._

"_Well, well…look who's wrapped now."_

_Ginny promptly stopped kissing his hand and sat perfectly still for a moment before turning to glare daggers at him._

_Harry urgently tried to bite back his smile, but it wasn't working. Instead, a hearty chortle rang through the air. It wasn't long before she found it hard to control even her own laughter as she playfully swatted his arm._

"_You're a mean tease, you know that?" she asked as they both lay back down on the grass under the beech tree. _

_Harry curled his arms under his head and sighed contentedly as Ginny rested her head on his chest. _

"_Yeah…but you like me that way."_

_She gave a small chuckle as her dainty fingers reached out to play with the edge of his robes._

"_Harry?" Ginny hummed against him._

"_Hmm?"_

"_No matter what happens…will we always remember this moment?" her voice dipped into a whisper._

_His heart quickened again and he watched her head move up and down as his chest rose and fell. _

_Harry picked up her hand and kissed her fingertips, etching his "I love you's" into her skin._

"_Of course, Gin. This moment…and every moment that we have together."_

_He'd just felt her smile against him as a loud crashing noise invaded the air, startling him._

"Gin, did you hear that?"

_She didn't answer his question, but she was saying something to him yet he couldn't hear her. _

"Gin, I can't hear you. What did you say?"

Another hard crash; it was somewhere nearby, he just knew it.

"_Harry," he saw her mouth as she turned to look back at him._

Harry frowned at her, "Did you not hear me?"

_He looked back into her eyes, thoroughly confused as to why neither of them could hear the other and then he found a familiar look of fear in her eyes. Suddenly, they weren't lying under the beech tree any longer, but he was standing in the cold, outside of The Three Broomsticks and she was inside._

_She was inside…banging against the window…screaming his name._

"_HARRY!"_

Her voice rang in his ears as reality came crashing all around him and then he knew.

"Ginny…" he said as his eyes shot open.

Harry pulled himself off the ground, wincing as sharp pains shot through his arms and chest but, as he looked up to see the building in front of him, all thoughts of his current state were no longer a concern.

It was still standing, but the blast seemed to have hit it hard from somewhere in the back and it was already beginning to crumble to the ground.

The fire was quickly starting to spread across the entire building and several people, from inside, came running out as the flames began to grow stronger.

Harry stood there for what seemed like hours on end, frozen in place and shifting his gaze back and forth between the door and the window where he'd seen Ginny sitting.

He couldn't move for fear. He knew that if he moved, it would be over with; she'd be lying there, motionless, leaving him to face one of his worst fears. It all just _had_ to be a nightmare.

_Please let it be a nightmare_, Harry thought, shutting his eyes tightly and wishing to Merlin that it was only in his mind.

When he opened them again, the horrifying sight that had lain before him grew worse even still.

With his heart pounding in his ears, his body found its awakening as he snatched his wand from inside his robe aiming straight for the door, where the fire had now consumed the passageway.

"_AGUAMENTI!_" Harry yelled as a powerful jet of water shot from the end of his wand, causing some of the fire to die down. It helped a little, but as long as he could get inside the building, that's all that he was really concerned about.

"HARRY!" yelled Ron and Hermione as they both came running down the street.

He had just started for The Three Broomsticks when he heard his two friends call out for him.

"I have to…" he panted with fear. "She's in there…I have to get her out…or…" another crash came down behind him. Harry was sure that if he didn't get inside quick, the building would come crashing down at any moment.

"Who's…in there…Harry?" Hermione said, gasping for breath, as they neared him.

"Ginny…she's inside," he said as he started to make his way back toward the building.

"Mate," Ron reached out grabbing his arm. "She's not in there…you're just imagining things."

"I AM NOT BLOODY IMAGINING THINGS!" he screamed, ripping his arm from Ron's hold and bolting for the collapsing building.

Harry was out of reach and bursting into the building before either one of them could try to stop him again.

He shielded himself from the flames as he sent a few streams of water out haphazardly. Looking about the room, it appeared that everyone had managed to escape…except for one.

In the front left corner, near a shattered window, was a small red-haired figure lying amongst the rubble.

Harry swore that his heart stopped beating…that he died at that very moment. His nightmare had now become reality. Ginny's small frame was pinned under a large beam that had fallen from the ceiling.

In his dream-like state, Harry rushed over to her unmoving body, levitating the heavy beam as he neared her and sending it crashing to the ground on the far side of the building.

When he neared her, he skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees beside her. Harry drew her limp body into his arms, brushing strands of auburn hair from her face.

As realization set in, he let out a heart wrenching scream; she was dead.

He moved her, almost as if to shake her awake, when her arm fell to the side. Harry watched her hand as it bent back on the ground, and he picked it up quickly, so afraid that he would break her.

He wrapped one arm behind her, holding her like a baby as his other hand began to gently stroke her hair.

"Gin. Gin, come on, love…come on….you can't be... Please don't be…," he couldn't say it. If he said it, it only made it true; he wouldn't make it true. He only held her; rocked her back and forth, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Hermione and Ron finally made their way into the building as they continued to put out the rest of the fire. Once the smoke had cleared, they both stood there in shock at the sight before them.

Harry was sitting on the ground with Ginny in his arms, murmuring her name over and over again through his cries.

Ron froze, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, as Hermione rushed over to them.

"Harry," she moaned. He continued rocking her and saying her name as if he hadn't heard a word that Hermione had said.

"Harry," she called again. "We have to move. The building is going to collapse any minute."

"I think…I think she's…" _no_…he wouldn't do this; he wouldn't speak it.

Hermione leaned in, listening to her chest. Her breathing was so shallow that she could barely tell if Ginny was breathing at all, but as she reached out to check her arm, Hermione found a weak pulse. _At least it's something_, she thought.

"Harry, she's not dead but she will be if we don't move her. We need to get her to St. Mungo's right away." Harry stopped rocking when he finally realized what Hermione said.

"Wha-…what? You're sure?" he was confused. Harry leaned down, placing his ear close to her nose to hear some sort of breathing at all.

His head shot up quickly and Hermione saw Harry's eyes glistening with tears as he smiled, realizing that Ginny was still alive.

Another loud crash came as a beam fell not too far from them.

"Harry, we have to go. _NOW!_" He nodded, quickly lifting Ginny into his arms as the two of them dodged pieces of the crumbling building, trying to make their way to safety.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she drew closer to him. He wasn't moving; he hadn't since he saw Ginny lying still in Harry's arms.

"Ron, she's okay. We've got to get out of here." Nothing; he was still staring at the space that they'd found Ginny in.

"_RON!_" she yelled again. Not knowing what to do or how to snap him out of it, she grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him hard.

Ron's eyes widened with shock as his gaze found her face. Hermione's eyes were closed and her breath was heavy against his skin.

He stood there in complete shock as she broke their kiss and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mione?" he stuttered, watching a brief smile play on her lips until she brought herself back to reality.

"Ron, we have to move. Ginny's okay; Harry's got her. But, if we don't get out of here now, none of us will be okay."

Hermione watched his expression grow serious and knew that he'd finally realized what was going on. He gave a short nod and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the pub with Harry carrying Ginny just behind them.

Barreling out into the December air, the four of them fell to the ground.

"Did you see anyone else in there?" Hermione asked Harry between heavy breaths.

"I- I don't think I saw anyone besides Ginny…" he said, still holding her body close to his.

"I'll go back in and check," Ron got up and started to head back toward the pub when the entire building suddenly came crashing to the ground.

"Ron," Hermione cried, jumping up and pulling him back into her arms. Ron felt her body press against his as he hesitantly brought his strong arms around her waist, gripping her tightly.

"I'm okay, Mione…I'm all right," he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"I've got to get her to St. Mungo's," Ron heard Harry say as he stood up with Ginny in his arms.

"You go ahead. We'll make sure that no one else here is injured and see if we can't find someone who knows what happened."

"We'll meet you there in a few minutes," Hermione added.

Harry looked at Ron, who's face was now fixed with a very stern, determined look and nodded to them just before Disapparting both he and Ginny.

---------------------------------

"I keep telling you, I'm fine," he hissed as the nurse healed a few scratches on his chest.

"Mr. Potter, I don't want to continue having to ask you to sit still. Please don't make me force you to do as I say."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about her than me? I told you I'm fi—Ow!" he clenched his jaw and turned away from the short woman.

"We have Healers taking care of her right now. I'm sure she'll be all right in no time," the nurse said as she examined his bruised arm.

"I only want to see her for a moment. Just a moment…" Harry said frustrated as he got up from the table he'd been sitting on.

"Sir…you have to stay in here…sir," he brushed her off as she continued to call after him. "Do not make me call security, Mr. Potter." Harry let out a strangled groan as she neared him.

"Merlin…can't you just….UGH!" he screamed until his nerves got the better of him and he sent his fist colliding into the nearest wall, almost causing the woman to fall over in shock.

Harry flinched with pain as he pulled his hand out of the hole, revealing bloody knuckles.

"I told you I was fine. You…you couldn't just leave it at that, could you?"

"Yeah, I can see how fine you are. You've got a badly fractured arm and now, your hand is probably in the same condition. Sit down, Mr. Potter. You won't be going anywhere until you've been thoroughly checked out and healed."

"I just…I just needed to see her. I need to know if she's going to be okay," he said with an ache in his voice as he slowly walked back to sit on the examination table.

"You'll get to see her soon enough," said the nurse as she shook her head at the condition of his hand and began muttering healing spells.

Twenty minutes later after Harry had finally let the nurse mend and bandage him, he stepped out into the hallway and made his way to where he now saw Ron, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting outside Ginny's room.

"Oh dear," he heard Mrs. Weasley cry.

"What did you do to your hand, mate? I don't remember you injuring it," Ron noticed.

Harry shook his head with embarrassment, "I decided to take out a bit of my anger on the wall. I think I may have scared the poor nurse," he nodded in her direction as she walked briskly down the hallway to the nurses' desk.

He chuckled lightly and then winced in pain as Hermione took his hand to look at the bandages.

"I'm sure the nurse is quite capable, Hermione. She seemed to know what she was doing," Harry said with a friendly smile.

"No, I'm just…" she started until she heard Harry and Ron laugh lightly.

"You will never stop wanting to learn things, will you Mione?" Ron egged on, using her new nickname that he knew she was, secretly, quite fond of.

"Oh stop it, Ron," Hermione swatted at his arm.

"How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stepped toward Harry.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I promise," he knew she might not believe him, but in all honesty, he could care less as to how he felt, at the moment.

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked, looking around at everyone.

"They haven't told us anything yet," Mr. Weasley said as he stepped behind Mrs. Weasley, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her lightly.

"They won't let us in to see her until the Healers have finished," Mrs. Weasley added. "I just don't understand what she was doing there. She owled me just the other day saying that they had their trip to Hogsmeade last Saturday."

Harry frowned. In the midst of all that had happened, he'd forgotten about the fact that she was the only Hogwarts student in Hogsmeade today. He imagined that she'd probably learned of some of those hidden passageways on her own; after all, she wouldn't have been able to leave the castle under any other circumstances.

"Did you two find anything out from those who were in the pub when the explosion hit?" Harry turned to ask Ron and Hermione.

"We asked a few people that said they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But there was one man who said he saw three strange looking men come in. He said Madam Rosmerta gave them a private room behind the bar," Hermione explained.

"I don't remember seeing anyone out of the ordinary, do you?" he asked Ron.

"No, I don't mate. But, we asked Rosmerta and she said that she did give three men access to the back room. She said they wanted to have a bit of privacy for a meeting; nothing out of the normal, so she thought…other than the fact that they kept the hoods of their robes on."

With a click of the door behind them, they all turned around to see two men and a young woman walk out of Ginny's room. One of the men and the nurse nodded at them with sympathetic smiles as they continued to walk past them, while the other man remained behind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm Frank Davidson, Miss Weasley's Healer," he said slowly. He was a tall man, very thin and lanky, Harry observed. He looked to be about the same age as Mrs. Weasley, but his hair was already turning gray, where her's wasn't.

"How is she, Mr. Davidson? Can we go in and see her now?" Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly.

"You can go in and sit with her in a moment, but first I'd like to speak with you," the Healer began. "Please have a seat," he said motioning to the nearby chairs.

"We've examined Miss Weasley and were able to heal all of the cuts and bruises that she came in with. We've also given her a potion and will continue to monitor the progress on her legs, from where the beam fell on her. It may take a little longer for them to heal than it will for the rest of her injuries, but in all, she's doing well," Mrs. Weasley let out a great sigh of relief and hugged Mr. Weasley with tear-filled eyes.

"There is one more thing though, ma'am…" Mr. Davidson said.

"Yes?" she sniffled as she turned back towards him.

"She hasn't woken up yet, Mrs. Weasley. We gave her some Mandrake Restorative Draught, thinking that she might have been cursed, but she didn't respond to it. After examining her further, we noticed that she had a large bruise on the back of her head. From what we can tell, it's safe to assume that Mr. Potter found her lying on her back, is that correct?" the Healer asked Harry.

He was caught off guard for a moment, but answered quickly, "Er…yes. I found her lying face up with the beam covering her legs."

"We've deduced that her head probably hit the ground with quite a hard blow after the beam fell on her, causing her unconsciousness." Mrs. Weasley gasped with fear, covering her mouth to muffle her cries.

Confused and upset, Harry asked what seemed to be on all of their minds.

"Well, is there not something that you can do to make her wake up? How long will she continue to be like this?"

"There is nothing else that we can give her that will make her wake up from this state, which means that she could be unconscious for hours or days…or possibly longer. We're not sure how long she'll be like this. The only thing that we can all do now is wait."

Harry huffed with rage and Mr. Davidson could see the fire in his eyes.

"Please calm down, Mr. Potter," said the Healer. "I'd rather like to keep the rest of the walls in tact, if you don't mind." Harry's cheeks flushed and took up the habit of pacing, instead.

"As I said," Mr. Davidson continued. "She is still very weak, but you can go in and visit with her. It'll do her good to hear your voices. We'll continue to monitor her and notify you if there are any changes." He gave the same nod and sympathetic smile, that Harry was sure had been well rehearsed after being a Healer for so many years.

"Please let me know if there is anything that you need," he added just before walking away.

---------------------------------

Almost an entire week had come and gone after that horrifying day. The whole Weasley family had been taking turns staying with Ginny; Mrs. Weasley more so than most of them. But, it was Harry who'd surprised them all. He had been there with her since the day he brought her in.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had both insisted that he Floo to the Burrow and get some rest, but he refused.

Most days were okay; there were small signs that she wanted to wake up, that she was trying. But then, there were those days where she'd appear to be having fitful nightmares and her body would thrash about the bed. Harry could tell you exactly what he thought were bringing those on, but he dared not mention it to the others, with the exception of Ron and Hermione.

Today, though; today was one of the good days. There'd been several times where he'd see her start to smile or stretch out her fingers as if she was trying to reach for something. He knew that she was thinking about something because her eyes were moving furiously beneath her eyelids.

It was now well after noon as Harry stood, to the right of her bed, staring out the window, watching people pass up and down the street. Ron and Hermione, who were taking their round for visitation today, sat at a small table on the opposite side of the room.

They remained quiet for the most part, all of them in deep thought about one thing or another; Ron searching his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and Hermione flipping back and forth between her notes and a heavy textbook, no doubt trying to find some kind of potion or spell that would awaken Ginny.

Harry, though, found his mind drifting elsewhere.

"_What are staring after?" she asked him as she kept her eyes fixed on her Potions essay._

"_Oh nothing," Harry said, distractedly tearing his view away from the window to watch her. She let her quill scratch across the parchment as she steadily continued to write._

"_Well…something's obviously got your attention."_

"_I was just thinking about how nice it would be to have a few good laps around the Quidditch pitch."_

"_By all means, Harry, go ahead. Don't let me keep you cooped up in here," she teased._

"_Nah…that's okay," he said as he crossed the common room to sit next to her on the plush sofa. "I'd much rather help you study for your OWLs."_

"_Oh you would, would you? Didn't you get enough of this last year, Harry?" Ginny pursed her lips at him as he moved her Charms and Transfiguration books to the floor._

"_I don't think I'd mind going through it again. After all, everyone needs help studying for their OWLs…even you Miss Weasley," he said, reaching out to snatch her quill from her hand._

"_Harry!" she scoffed. "I'd hardly say that taking my quill is a means of helping me study."_

"_Of course it is; we're going have a practical lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

"_Somehow I don't think that a wrestling match in the middle of the common room is qualified as a practical lesson," Ginny chuckled at the blush that crept up on his cheeks. "Besides, Hermione would kill you if she found out you were trying to distract me again," she said, trying to get her quill back._

"_Come now, Hermione wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Harry said, not believing her._

"_Oh…I'm afraid she would."_

"_Enlighten me then, love. What could Hermione possibly do to me?"_

_She stopped reaching for her quill and crossed her arms over her chest, "She'd send me to the library and make you stay away. That's exactly what she'd do."_

"_Er…right," Harry frowned. "Your quill, my lady," he said, presenting it to her._

"_How kind of you," Ginny gave him an exasperated look as she took the quill from his hands, hearing him sigh in defeat._

_She dipped the sharp tip into her ink again and was poised over her parchment, preparing to pick up from where she left off, when she caught sight of him from the corner of her eye. He was idly humming to himself as he picked the fuzz off of the sofa._

_Ginny bit her lip out of nervous habit and quickly stood up, knocking all of the notes off of her lap and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him out of the portrait hole._

"_Where are we going?" he asked thoroughly confused._

"_Somewhere Hermione won't find us," she said stopping so abruptly that he collided right into her._

"_Gin-"_

"_Shhh…" Ginny put a finger against his lips. "What Hermione doesn't know won't hurt her."_

_Her lips met his in a kiss that he knew promised more and then just as quickly as she'd captured him, she tore her lips from his with a mischievous smile and continued pulling him down the hallway._

_She would be surely be the death of him._

-----------------------------

There was a terrible soreness and pain that seemed to run through her entire body. She never remembered, in her lifetime, ever feeling this way before.

Her mind desperately tried to form some sort of coherent thought as she made to open her eyes but, her body and mind refused to cooperate.

A million questions were running through her head: where am I, why can't I open my eyes, what happened to me. Her surrounding questions didn't stop until she heard a young man's voice from a distant corner.

"URGH! This is just no use. _The Daily Prophet_ just says the same thing, _'Explosion at Three Broomsticks, No Suspects Yet'_. What the bloody hell is wrong with these people?"

She heard something that sounded like a book closing and then a girl's voice followed.

"Ron, it'll be okay. We'll figure something out, won't we Harry?"

"Hmmm? ...Oh, er…yeah," said a distracted voice. This one seemed closer to her than the other two.

"We should be out there right now, trying to find out who did this, who caused this explosion…who did this to my sister!" He was nearing a point of madness; his voice was rough and it coursed with ragged breaths as the first young man spoke again. "Could someone please remind me why we're still sitting here, just waiting?"

"You two can go on if you like," said the second young man, "but I've told you, I'm not going anywhere until I know that Ginny is doing better and that she's going to be okay."

"But-" said the tempered one until the girl interrupted him.

"We'll find everything out in due time, I promise," she spoke soothingly.

After that, hardly a sound was made with the exception of material rustling and a shifting of someone's feet.

She continued, for what seemed like half an hour, trying to open her eyes and then, as if there'd never been a hesitance, her heavy eyes fluttered open, letting the bright sunlight overpower her senses, blinding her.

She furrowed her brow, squeezing her eyes shut quickly. Knowing what to expect this time, she slowly opened one eye at a time, letting herself adjust to the brightness.

As her vision cleared, she was able to make out three figures in the room with her. On the opposite side of the room there was one young man with ginger hair and a girl, who had bushy, brown hair. Once her vision focused, she noticed that the girl was running her fingers soothingly through his hair as she sat on the arm of his chair.

A flicker of something on the right caught her attention as she glanced over to the window to see a handsome young man with tangled raven locks and wire rimmed glasses. He was staring out the window, not really searching for anything but… just looking. _The distracted one_, she thought and smiled to herself, not really understanding why.

She looked around the room, trying to gather some kind of idea as to where she was. She was lying in a small, uncomfortable bed and the more she observed everything closely, the more it looked like a hospital room.

_But why would I be in the hospital? I'm not ill._

Feeling very uneasy in her surroundings, she shifted in the bed somewhat, trying to sit up without alerting too much attention.

"Excuse me, sir?" her tired voice carried, addressing the gentleman by the window.

At first, she thought that he didn't hear her, but she noticed his back stiffen and as if he didn't believe he'd heard her voice, he turned his head slowly to face her with complete bewilderment.

After his much delayed reaction, he found his voice suddenly exclaiming her name, "Ginny!"

Before she could even prepare herself, he ran over to the bed, embracing her with fierceness.

"Ginny! Oh thank Merlin, we were so worried that you wouldn't wake," he gushed as he kissed the top of her head.

"How do you feel?" the bushy-haired girl asked as she and the tall, ginger-haired boy came bounding towards the bed.

"Bloody hell, sis. You had us worried to death," he added. "Don't you ever do that again!"

She drew her arms around her waist and looked at them with confusion, "I'm sorry, but I haven't the slightest idea what you're all on about and I certainly don't appreciate you talking to me like that." She scowled at the young man that had been referred to as Ron.

Looking over to the raven-haired young man, who was stroking her hair, she frowned, "Am I…do I know you lot?"

The three of them stopped all movement and glanced at each other apprehensively.

"Don't be such a prat, Ginny. Stop yanking our chain," the ginger-haired boy said nervously, receiving an elbow to the gut from the girl.

"I'm not yanking your chain," she said with an indignant look. "I don't have a clue as to who you all are or why, for that matter, you keep calling me Ginny."

None of them could really do much more than stand there and gape at her. They certainly hadn't expected this turn of events.

"It's us, sweetie; your brother, Ron, and Harry and Hermione," said the girl, pointing to each of them respectively, "your friends. And your name is Ginny Weasley; don't you remember?"

"No," Ginny said cautiously.

"What _can_ you remember?"

Ginny sat quiet for a moment, trying to recall some memory, anything from the past few weeks, or months…or even years.

"Nothing; I can't remember anything," she said at last.

A look of terror steadily grew on Harry's face as he realized that this could be worse than what they all had imagined.

"I'll fetch the Healer at once," Harry said, rushing out of the room.

There was something about him that felt sweet and warm…and familiar, Ginny thought as her eyes followed him out of the room. Whatever it was, she felt herself smiling a little and Hermione took notice.

"You're sure that you don't remember anything? You're not pulling one over on us?" she asked.

"I promise you; I'm not joking. I don't remember anything," Ginny said as her temper began to rage. She drew her arms tighter around her body as if to shield herself from them.

"I swear Ginny, if you're just doing this to get Harry's attention, I'll kill you before Mum even has time to Floo here," Ron shouted, turning an unpleasant shade of maroon.

"I've told you what I do know _and_ I've told you that I don't appreciate you yelling at me, regardless of whether you are actually my brother or not. I don't remember _anything_ and I'm tired of you two asking me questions. I want to see a nurse or a Healer." She was now beyond angry and being in this unfamiliar place, with people that she couldn't remember, was making her more frightened.

"Ginny," Hermione said reaching out to touch her shoulder, "It's okay. The Healer will be in here shortly. Harry went to fetch him."

"Don't touch me," Ginny jerked away as Hermione neared her. "Please…just leave me alone."

"Look, Gin. We didn't mean to make you upset, we just wanted to help you remember-" Ron tried to inch his way closer to her when Ginny jumped out of the bed and ran to the spot, next to the window, where Harry had been standing.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him. "I want the nurse!"

Hermione and Ron edged over to her slowly, little by little but instead of reassuring her, as they were trying to, they made her feel more crowded and caged.

Ginny, now in such a terrible state, backed against the wall and slid down, crying.

"I …want the…nurse."

"They're coming dearest," Hermione said softly.

"NURSE! NURSE!" Ginny continued to shout. She only stopped when she heard his voice again as he came bursting through the door.

"She woke up just minutes ago…" Harry was saying as he walked into the room, accompanied by Healer Davidson and a nurse.

When he heard her screaming and saw her huddled on the floor, fear gripped his heart, making him feel as if he was burning from the inside.

Ginny could only see him through tear-filled eyes as he hurried toward her and dropping to his knees. He looked back up at Ron and Hermione before speaking directly to her.

"What's going on?"

"We just tried to help her…we thought she was joking," Ron admitted.

"She sort of flew off the broomstick when Ron kept insisting that she was only acting," Hermione told him.

Harry looked over to Ron, scowling at him and then suddenly reached out and swiftly hit him on the leg.

"You insensitive git! What's the matter with you? Are you _that_ daft?" he asked angrily before turning his attention back to Ginny, who was now crying into her hands.

Ron started to snap back when Hermione poked him in the rib.

"Miss…" Harry said tentatively. She stopped crying but kept her hands over her face.

He heard her sniffle slightly and tried again, "Ginny?" There was no more sniffling now. "Gin?" he said with extreme caution and then he saw the brown flecks of her eyes begin to peak over her fingertips.

"It's going to be all right; I promise," he said soothingly as he watched her eyes search his. "You can trust us…you can trust me."

She frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

"Do you trust me?" Harry said gently.

Ginny looked on the verge of crying but he saw her swallow and slowly nod her head.

Harry stood up and reached out a kind hand to her. With but little hesitation, Ginny stretched her hand forward to take his, allowing him to gently pull her up from the floor. As he did, she stumbled slightly and he caught her around the waist, just as she began to fall.

She reached out with both hands, clutching onto his shoulders for support. It took Ginny a moment to regain her strength but she finally managed to as her gaze met his emerald green eyes. She had only seen him smile briefly before now, but as she stood there, practically in his arms, she found herself getting lost in him as a beautiful smile shown across his features.

"Ahem," Mr. Davidson cleared his throat. "Let's get her back over to the bed, Mr. Potter."

Harry shook himself from the reverie of having Ginny in his arms again and simply nodded.

"Let's get you back to bed, okay?" he said helping her walk back and climb into the hospital bed.

After Harry helped her settle in and pulled the covers over her silky, white legs, he began to step away from the bed to give the Healer as much room as he needed, but she quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging him closer to her.

Harry looked down at her hand as it grasped his. He was utterly surprised that she was even showing him this kind of attention. He thought she would've run away from him, like she had with Ron and Hermione; but, as he'd studied her earlier, he swore he'd seen a bit of the old Ginny still hidden in her chocolate brown eyes.

His head lifted slowly until he could see her face; if Harry remembered that look correctly, he thought that she was asking him to stay. Edging back to her side, he let a sincere and loving smile form on his lips as he gently squeezed her hand. He hoped that somewhere in her mind, she'd remember him…and how much he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so excited that I've finally finished the chapter...**

**Anywhooos...reviews are total love people. Do me a favor and drop me a line to let me know what you think about the story so far! Thanks love**


	3. Unfamiliar World

**Strings That Tie to You**

**Chapter Three: Unfamiliar World**

_**A few days later**_

"I'll get those Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he stepped behind her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

She sniffled lightly and tried to hide the tears that had been falling. She was standing at the kitchen sink, absentmindedly washing the dishes they'd just dirtied.

"Nonsense," she said, ridding her tone of any trace of sadness. "I'll just magic them and they'll be clean in no time."

"That's okay. I don't mind doing them. It'll help me take my mind off of a few things right now."

Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly at him with tear-stained cheeks and spoke kindheartedly to him. "Well, alright…just as long as you don't coop yourself in here all afternoon, okay?"

Harry nodded and sunk his hands into the soapy water as he grabbed a plate and began washing it. He looked out the window, much like Mrs. Weasley had been while she was cleaning, and found that what previously caught her attention now caught his.

Ginny was sitting outside on a patch of grass holding a tiny music box as a figure inside danced about each time she opened and closed the lid.

"She's been playing with that all morning," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from beside Harry. "You remember that music box?"

He swallowed a hard lump in his throat and gave a small nod. It was the one he'd given to her just after they'd started dating. Ginny was never one for a lot of frills. Matter of fact, she enjoyed many of the same things that Harry did, but he knew that underneath her independent, tough shell was a girl who's heart fluttered for him, just as much as his did for her.

She wasn't one of those girls that Harry saw as being too _girly_. Her mind was never focused on lace or giggles or gushing over some nice looking bloke. But he knew she had a weakness sometimes…and they often involved him.

"_What's this?" Ginny said to him as he handed her the badly wrapped gift. _

"_Oh, it's just a little something that I picked up for you when we went to Hogsmeade last weekend," Harry answered, skirting around her question. He'd been waiting all day to give it to her. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione had finally headed off to their dormitories, allowing him and Ginny a few moments together._

"_But…Harry, you didn't have to," she smiled up at him without opening it._

"_I know…but I wanted to," he said simply. "Now, go on; open it."_

_The brown flecks in her eyes twinkled as she grinned and began to furiously unwrap the package, revealing a tiny box. She lifted its small lid and the beautiful sound of a piano filled the air around them._

_The smile that had been on her face seemed to fade away and for a moment, Harry was so afraid that he'd offended her in some way._

"_Ginny? Is- is something the matter?" he asked nervously. "If you don't fancy it, I can take it back."_

"_No, nothing's wrong. I just- this is my favorite song. How did you know?" she said, looking up with tear-filled eyes._

"_Well, despite the fact that we've only been dating for a short time, I have managed to learn a few things about you over the years," he said with a wink._

"_But how did you find a music box with this song? I hardly hear it played anymore."_

"_I had the shopkeeper put a permanent charm on it. It wasn't a big deal."_

_Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, her arms flew around his neck, her hands laced into his hair, and her lips were on his. He heard her moan as he pulled away slowly._

"_So…you like it then?" Harry said with a smirk._

_Instead of giving him the playful attitude that she knew he was trying to draw out, she pulled herself onto his lap. Straddling him, she picked up the small music box, opening it again to hear the sweet melody._

"_Harry, I love it. It's absolutely beautiful. But…you really didn't have to."_

_A thick lump seemed to be caught in Harry's throat as Ginny sat there on his lap. _This was good, _he thought. _No! _he shook it from his head. _This is bad, very, very, very bad…and far too soon._ He cautiously pushed the lump from his throat and placed his hands over hers as she held onto the gift._

_A nervous smile formed on his lips, "You already said that." She giggled lightly as he spoke again. "You make me the happiest that I can ever remember, so…you deserve to have something that makes you happy too."_

"_But I do have something that makes me happy, Harry," she looked down at his hands over hers and sighed as her eyes drifted back up to his, blushing only slightly. "You make me happy."_

_All he could think about as he felt her hands in his hair again and watched her lips move closer to his was that somehow, he would have to move her back onto the sofa next to him because if she didn't, they might both regret their over-anxiousness. _

"She's been like that for the past half hour," Mrs. Weasley said, causing Harry to blush deeply at the thoughts he was having about her only daughter.

"Er…I'm sorry, what?" he stuttered.

"Sitting there…with that music box, she's been doing nothing but listening to it and staring at it for the last half hour." She sighed deeply. "You don't think she recognizes it, do you?"

"I wish I knew," Harry said as he stopped washing the dishes and looked back at her. "Has she said anything to you? Does she seem to remember anything?"

"No…she hasn't said anything to me, dear. She hasn't really talked to any of us…but I'm sure she'll come around. Don't you think so?"

"I certainly hope so," he said, turning back to watch Ginny as he continued with the dishes. He felt Mrs. Weasley pat his back and walk away, leaving him with the memory of the little tune that always played from the music box.

_What would I have done if I'd lost her?_ Harry thought as he watched Ginny admire the small box in her hands.

"It's difficult…seeing her like this," Ron spoke with an unsteady voice as he approached Harry. "I keep thinking that any minute she'll just snap out of it and be back to her old self in minutes, but…I guess it's just wishful thinking."

"She'll be all right, mate. One of these days she'll remember everything about her life and us. She has to," he said, hanging his head.

"But that's just it," the ginger-haired boy said with frustration. "The Healers don't even know if or when she'll be able to remember anything. I still can't believe that they didn't keep her at St. Mungo's for longer than two days after she woke."

"You know that Ginny was fighting them. The more they hovered around her with their wands pointing at her head and constantly making her drink those potions, the more she pushed them away. Not to mention the fact that it was tearing your Mum apart seeing her like that. Frankly, I think that it was a good decision, on their part, to let her come home now."

Harry heard Ron huff but continued on. "Besides, considering that they are almost certain a Memory Charm was not used on her, there's probably not as much they can do to help her recover her memory. Who knows…maybe your Mum's right. Maybe if she's around familiar people and places, she'll start to remember things on her own. Besides, you know that the only way the Healers even agreed to let her leave so soon was with strict orders that she come back two times each week to be examined."

"I know," he sighed. "I just can't believe that they weren't able to heal her. For Merlin's sake, that's what they're supposed to do!"

"Even Healers can only do so much, mate," Harry stated honestly.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley called as she came into the kitchen. "Since she seems to be taking to you quite well, would you mind going to get Ginny and bring her back inside? It's going to start raining any minute and I don't want her getting sick…" Her soft voice trailed off in thought and Harry knew that she was desperately trying to hold back the tears.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley. I'll go fetch her," Harry said with a light pat on her arm.

"Thank you, dear."

----------------------------

"_It's about to start raining," Harry's voice called to her from across the yard as he began to gain ground._

"_No it's not. There's not even a cloud in sight," she lied as she looked up at the gray sky above her. She may have been good at acting with her mother, but he didn't buy it. "Come on…come sit with me." Ginny turned her head to watch him as he slowly approached and reached out her hand as he came nearer._

"_Gin, I don't want to sit. I want to take you inside where it's warm and dry. We'll play wizards' chess or something."_

_She huffed at his persistence. "You never want to sit by the lake with me."_

"_That's not true…I just don't want to sit out here when it's about to rain." He waited to see if she might change her mind, but after a few minutes without any movement, he sighed and sat down next to her._

"_We're both going to be absolutely sick if it starts raining. You know that, right?"_

"_Well," she noted behind a pleased smile "look at it this way…at least we'll be sick together." He chuckled at her as he leaned in to give her a playful kiss. _

"_You're completely mental, but I'm mad about you anyway," Harry teased. A comfortable silence fell over them and they sat there for a moment enjoying the peaceful solitude. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he gave a small smile. "So, are you going to tell me the real reason you're out here?"_

"_Eh, no special reason. I just needed to do some thinking, that's all." She was trying to shrug it off and he could tell. _

"About?"

_Ginny considered telling him that she just needed to get away from her brother and Hermione. Their constant discussion about Voldemort and Hermione's persistant nagging about the identity of the Half-Blood Prince was becoming too much, not to mention their rowing. It wouldn't have been a lie…not really. But she had to admit that even they seemed to have settled down over the past couple of weeks._

_She couldn't blame all of this on the two of them, though. And she didn't dare tell Harry, but she was worried for him, worried about what would happen to him, what Voldemort might try to do to him._

_Granted, she knew he could take care of himself and that Dumbledore would be there to help him, to protect him, but it didn't stop her from worrying._

_Instead, she lied. "Us; just trying to figure out when we might be able to fit in some good quality snogging time between my studying and your meetings with Dumbledore."_

_Harry gave a curious smirk. "As intrigued as I am by that…you're lying. Come on, Gin. I know you better than that."_

_He tried reading the expression on her face as a silent battle within her waged. Actually, he was willing to bet a few Galleons that whatever was on her mind had to do with him. She hadn't pushed him for information, wanting to know every detail about what he and Dumbledore had been up to, but she didn't necessarily hide the fact that she curious about it. He also knew good and well that she wouldn't own up to worrying about him unless she was provoked._

"_Gin," Harry spoke softly, "you don't have to worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine."_

_She tried to play it off. "I didn't say anything about being worried."_

"_You don't have to put on an act for me. You know that I can see right through it." He reached for her hand, catching her slightly off guard, and held it gently in his. "I promise you, love, everything will be okay." Bringing her hand up to meet his lips, he left traces of small kisses as he tried to ease her mind._

"_Harry…I try not to worry, but…something just doesn't feel right. Things have been far too settled lately. Doesn't that seem the slightest bit strange to you?" She looked at him with sad eyes as he glanced up, meeting her gaze. He realized that this was far more serious than he thought._

"_Things have been a little quiet lately, yes…but there's no need to be concerned. It's allowing Professor Dumbledore and me to get some other important things taken care of in the meantime." She sighed with silent frustration at the fact that she still didn't know what he was talking about and his eyes saddened with regret. "One of these days, Gin, I will tell you about all of this."_

_She didn't respond to him as a few slow drops of rain slowly began to fall. Instead, she sat there staring out across the lake, absentmindedly watching the giant squid make wide ripples with each splash._

_He watched her quietly, wondering if she might say something, but as the rain started to pick up, she gave no indication of continuing the discussion. _

"_Come on; let's go inside before we're soaked through." Offering his hand, she considered staying there, who cares if she ended up sick. But that momentary thought passed and she took his extended hand gingerly, allowing him to pull her up. They silently headed back to the castle, walking hand in hand, when a loud clap of thunder rolled across the sky. As if it had been a warning, a downpour of rain steadily grew harder until Harry and Ginny found themselves running for shelter._

_Reaching the open stone covered walkway, they both darted out of the rain neither of them able to control their laughter as they caught sight of each other._

"_So much for keeping dry," Harry mused. Ginny looked up at his raven hair that normally stuck out in every direction. Now, it was flattened to his head and dripping wet. She tried to suppress her mirth but after failed attempts, she burst forth with a hearty chortle as she nearly doubled over in amusement._

"_And what exactly is it that you find so amusing?" he asked with a perplexed look._

_She could barely breathe. "Y-you…you look like…like a drowned rat."_

_His mouth dropped open in shock. "Well, I'm glad to know what you really think of me." He looked down at the robes that now clung to his body, then up at the strands of hair that were sending drops of water crashing onto his glasses. He could barely make out anything from the blurred images, but he imagined that she was probably right. However, he would not be one to admit it. Instead, he laughed right along with her._

_As they finally began to recover, Harry leaned back against the wall and watched her occasionally giggle at their situation, hiding her mouth with her small hand. Letting a quirky smile spread across his face, he felt a familiar warmth fill his heart and at that moment, he realized…that he loved this girl. This girl that had so much tenacity, passion, spirit, courage, strength and sensitivity. He loved the way her vibrant red hair would cascade across her shoulders, the way she'd bite her lip when she was nervous or worried and that beautiful smile that could light up a room and always warm his heart. He loved everything about her, even the fiery temper of hers. But, gods, he was afraid that one day he might never see her again._

_In a moment of simple peace, he reached out his hand and slowly traced his thumb along her cheek. Her giggles soon faded away as she watched his gaze darken on the sight of her mouth._

_Sighing at his gentle touch, her eyes fluttered closed hearing each ragged breath that he breathed. She bit her lip in anticipation and could almost sense his kiss, it was nearly there. _Make a move, _she thought impatiently._

_Harry gently brushed his nose against hers, teasing her beyond her limits. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to restrain herself from pushing him against the wall to claim what belonged to her._

_And suddenly, there it was…his lips pressing fully on hers. It was strong, full of need and desire that she could feel with every heartbeat. His tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and her heart to him, freely, as every essence of him swirled inside her._

_After what seemed like hours later, he pulled away ever so slowly and pushed the falling strands of hair behind her ear. He scanned every inch of her face with such an intense emotion in his eyes before meeting hers._

_Whispering softly, she sighed, "Oh, Harry…" Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was going through his mind._

"_Things will be fine…really." He tried to pass all of it off, as if it was just some job that he had to do._

_She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was tired of thinking about looming dangers and battles that would come all too soon. This was a beautiful moment and something that was too few and far between for them to throw away._

"_You understand, of course," Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood, "that I don't intend to spend my life without you. I just wanted to remind you of that." She laid her head against his chest, pressing her body tight to his._

"_Believe me, love. I haven't forgotten, nor do I intend to." She gave a half smile at his response and closed her eyes, willing her world to drift away so that they could remain in each others arms, forever._

"It's about to start raining," Ginny heard the raven-haired boy say as he knelt down beside her on the grass. She shook herself from the reverie and frowned at seeing him appear by her side so suddenly.

_Had he not just said the same thing mere minutes ago?_ She tried to rid herself of the strange feeling that seemingly left her floating inside her own mind. _What had just happened? Was it a dream? I must've fallen asleep or maybe I'm just imagining things. It couldn't have been a…a memory. No, no…_

"Ginny? Are you all right?" Harry said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I- I must've drifted off for a moment."

"Well, your Mum…er, Mrs. Weasley wanted me to come and fetch you. She said it looks like rain and doesn't want to see you getting sick."

"I just want to sit out here for a bit longer. Do you…I mean, you don't have to…but, you can sit with me, if you want." She was hesitant to even suggest that he sit with her and now that the words had flowed from her lips, she was absolutely embarrassed.

"Er, well…" he stuttered. "Mrs. Weasley, she…"

"You never want to sit with me," Ginny muttered before realizing what she'd actually said. The feeling of déjà vu caused her to stop immediately, silencing all conversation. To Harry though, it froze him to the core. He remembered a very similar conversation that the two of them had just a few months ago, when he found her sitting by the lake, alone.

He frowned, looking at her in silent shock, his mouth gaping slightly. Had she finally remembered something? He desperately wanted to ask her but as he continued to watch the expression on her face become troubled, he decided that now might not be the best time to bring it up.

"You're sure that everything's all right?"

"Yes…I'm sure. Why do you keep asking me?" She snapped, withdrawing from him.

"N-no reason, I just…" he paused, trying to form the right words in his mind. "If you ever need to talk to anyone…I'll be here." It was proving harder than he thought to regain her trust, seeing as she didn't want to hear anything that he had to say at the moment. The dream or memory, whatever it was, had frightened her, making her feel cold and alone all over again.

With a sigh, he stood to his feet. "If you do decide that you want to talk with me…I wouldn't tell anyone, you know, what we discuss, unless you want me to." Harry stuck his hands in his trouser pockets nervously. "I just thought you should know that."

Ginny turned, shyly watching him walk back towards the house and blushed suddenly when he stopped and looked back at her.

"Oh…and if you'd be so kind," he added playfully, "could you possibly come back inside in the next few minutes? I'd prefer not to upset your Mum. She'll probably be disappointed that you're not coming inside with me now." He gave her a sweet smile and watched the infamous Weasley blush cross her features. She could feel her face heating up again and cursed herself for acting like a silly girl every time he was near her.

Since she'd been released from St. Mungo's and come back to this house that everyone kept calling the Burrow, she'd withdrawn herself from them. The majority of her days and evenings were spent either outside, within close proximity to the house mind you, or in the room that they said was hers. Nothing seemed recognizable—none of her surroundings or the people that were her family. Everything was foreign to her…except for two things, the music box…and Harry.

She couldn't explain why she felt differently about them, nor could she recall anything, but the raven-haired boy and the music box seemed to bring some kind of warmth and happiness into this cold, unfamiliar world.

Ginny heaved a sigh and resigned to go back into the house. There was no doubt that someone would try recalling some story to her about the life that she couldn't remember, but maybe, if she was lucky, she could escape the attention from everyone and head upstairs to call it an early evening.

-----------------------------------

The following evening brought uneasiness to Ginny. Tomorrow morning she would be returning to St. Mungo's so that the Healers could determine whether she was making any progress.

Over the course of the last day, nothing appeared to have changed. She was still keeping her distance from everyone, including Harry. Just the thought of having to go back to St. Mungo's was enough to make her retreat away from everything.

After dinner and a few games of wizard's chess with Ron, Harry bid he and Hermione goodnight. Heading up to Ron's bedroom, Harry stopped at Ginny's door. He wanted to say goodnight, to let her know that everything was going to be all right in the morning, but he didn't want to push her too far.

Quietly wrapping on her door, he opened it to find her standing at the window, staring out at the star-filled sky.

"I just wanted to say goodnight…"

"Oh…erm, goodnight," she said demurely. He paused for a moment, wanting to say more but at a loss for words. Instead, he gave a small nod and began to close the door only stopping when he heard her call his name.

"Harry…"

"Yes?" he answered with hope in his eyes.

"I, erm…was wondering," she swallowed nervously, "w-would you mind going with us to St. Mona's tomorrow?" He couldn't help but chuckle. Never had he heard St. Mungo's called St. Mona's before.

Ginny frowned at him. _Why is he laughing?_ She found it rather rude and uncalled for.

"Well…if you didn't want to go," she said with a hurt look, folding her arms, "you could've just said so."

Harry quickly stopped laughing and tried to apologize. "No…I didn't mean-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that…you called it St. Mona's. The name is actually St. Mungo's. Although, I do think that I like your name better." He saw her relax a bit and continued, attempting to recover from his insincerity.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I was laughing at your question. That was wrong of me. But…yes, if the offer still stands, I'd be happy to accompany you and your parents to _St. Mona's_ tomorrow." She let her arms drop to her sides, the corners of her lips flickering with a hint of a smile.

"It's just that, I don't want to be alone." Ginny's gaze fell from his, focusing on her fingers as they played with the edge of her nightshirt.

"You won't be alone, Ginny. Your Mum and Dad will be there with you."

She knew that they'd be there but, she still didn't feel comfortable enough with them yet. "I think I'd just feel more at ease with you there."

Without having to hear another word, he understood exactly what she meant and agreed. "Of course."

She looked up, her eyes meeting his again and smiled in return before looking away, hiding her face from his intent gaze.

"Well…erm, goodnight then." His voice was quiet and gentle when he spoke, just before closing the door.

"Goodnight," she sighed with a whisper.

The next morning as they arrived at St. Mungo's, her anxiousness and fear had returned despite the fact that Harry had come along with her. She'd nearly refused to see the Healers without Harry being present, but he reassured her that he'd be waiting just outside the room until they'd finished with her examinations.

Ginny reluctantly went with the Healers as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched from the small window in her door. Harry, on the other hand, settled into a nearby chair, expecting to wait for the long haul.

When Hermione arrived half an hour later, he quickly led her down the hall, past a few rooms, before uttering a word. He didn't want the Weasleys overhearing their conversation.

"Thanks for coming," he said in a hushed voice. "How did you manage to tear yourself away from Ron?"

"Oh, I told him that I needed to go to Madam Malkin's to buy some new robes because some of mine are beginning to wear thin from our travels." Harry cursed silently, remembering again that they were missing crucial time in their hunt for the Horcruxes. But right now was such a pivotal time for Ginny and he didn't want to leave again without knowing that she was getting better. Not to mention, she might actually have seen who the three hooded figures were that entered The Three Broomsticks that day and until she got her memory back, they were left with no clues. Besides, they'd already decided that they would be coming home for Christmas and since the holiday was so close now, there was no need to rush things.

"…So, I told him I'd meet him at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary in half hour so that we could stock up on a few ingredients for potions that we're running low on." Harry shook his head as he recalled the discussion he was having with his friend.

"He's probably perusing through Fred and George's place right now, isn't he?"

"You guessed it," she confirmed. They both laughed quietly, lightening the moment.

"So…I got your Owl last night. You seemed a bit tense…is something going on?"

"Well," he started carefully, "I'm not sure how to... Erm, do you remember the other night when we were all sitting inside and Mrs. Weasley asked me to go fetch Ginny? You know, she was sitting outside listening to the music box I gave her last term." Hermione frowned, trying to recall exactly when he was speaking of and then suddenly inhaled a deep breath. She nodded to him when she realized the evening he was referring to.

"That night…Ginny said something that reminded me of a conversation we had a few months ago at Hogwarts. I swear, Hermione, she said some things that were word for word, the exact same as she said them then."

"What?" Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock. "Do you think she remembered something?" she asked, the hope in her voice clear.

"I don't know. She had this look on her face when she said it, as if it seemed familiar to her. But then, she became frightened and pulled away from me." Harry stopped to watch her quietly thinking to herself. "I just wanted to see what you could make of it. What do you think?"

The bushy-haired girl opened her mouth to say something but shook her head. "I don't know, Harry." He let out a deep sigh of regret. He'd silently hoped that Hermione might have an answer to his question, but in reality, she was just as befuddled as he was.

"Have you told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or the Healers yet?" she continued.

"No…I was afraid to," he admitted.

"Afraid? Why?"

"She already pulled away from me once…and that was for asking one simple question. If I tell Healers and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they'll overwhelm her with questions. The Healers will do more examinations on her and honestly, if they do that, I have a feeling that she'll fully withdraw herself from everything and everyone, then where will we be? Exactly where we are right now: nowhere" Harry's eyes pleaded with her to understand his reasoning.

"You've got a point there…" said Hermione.

"I think that we should let her come to us in her own time. That way we won't hinder her progress, should she remember more. Who knows, maybe she'll come around sooner if we let her take things into her own hands. You know, no pressure, no excessive recollecting the past…" She nodded in agreement.

"One thing's for sure," he continued, "we need to find out what happened that day at The Three Broomsticks and I have this feeling that she knows more than we suppose she might. I mean…think about it. Why else would she yell my name? I know her far too well, and if she was sneaking around after us, as I imagine she was, she wouldn't have purposely tried to get my attention."

"Of course! Why didn't I think about it when you first told us what happened? Ginny had to have known that the pub was about to be blown up." Hermione rubbed her eyes in frustration. "But Harry…with her not being able to recall anything, I don't know that there's anything that we can do until she remembers something."

Harry set his jaw, "I know…I know. I just…" he let out a deep sigh as he collapsed into the nearest chair. "There's got to be something we're missing here. Are you sure there wasn't anyone else in the building when you and Ron went back to check?"

"We checked as best we could before the Magical Law Enforcement Squad arrived. It didn't give us much time. They just tried to hurry everyone off once questions were asked." She gave a regretful look, sitting down in the seat next to her friend. "I tried to skirt around them as much as possible, while Ron played decoy, but they caught on to me. That's when we caught up with Madam Rosmerta and asked her if she'd noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"I have this strange feeling that those three men weren't the only ones in that back room," he said more to himself. "Did Rosmerta notice if anyone else went in? Did she say if anything seemed out of place that day? Did she even _notice_ that Ginny had come in?"

"I don't know…"

Harry started to say something when they both looked up at the sound of Healer Davidson's voice. _Shite…when had he left her room?_ he thought, just before Mr. Weasley looked in his direction, waving for Harry to rejoin them.

"Listen…I've got to get back," he stood up quickly; Hermione did the same. "Do me a favor, you and Ron try to find Madam Rosmerta and see if she can tell us any more than what we already know."

"Okay," the brown-haired witch nodded. She watched Harry carefully as his head fell into his chest, trying to regain his composure. "It hurts me to see you suffer this way," she admitted.

"I'll be fine, Hermione. I just need to be strong for her."

"And who's going to be strong for you?" He looked up at her slowly, with shinning emerald eyes. At that moment the young witch knew, if things didn't get better soon, it would be his undoing.

Giving him a quick hug and smile, she stepped into the nearest empty grate and immediately Flooed Ron.

After Hermione left, Harry ran down the corridor to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley now stood with Healer Davidson.

As he approached them, Arthur turned his attention to the boy who'd been like a son to him all of these years. Harry could tell that the man was in agony over the state that his daughter was in, but he refused to fail. He vowed he'd be strong for his family and he wasn't about to let them down.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said, cautious of how his voice was wavering. He cleared his throat and continued on. "She's asking for you, m'boy."

He looked around at Mrs. Weasley's worried face as she clenched her handkerchief over her mouth. Mr. Davidson stood there with a rather perturbed air about him despite his feigning look of concern.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Well, er…" Ginny's father said causing his wife to let out a small, muffled cry.

"Mr. Potter," Mr. Davidson interrupted, "during the process of Miss Weasley's Healing examinations, we believe that her mind overreacted sending a series of shock waves throughout her brain which, in turn, caused her subconscious to reject any further response to our testing." Harry furrowed his brow with a perplexed look and blinked furiously.

"Laymen's terms, Mr. Davidson…please."

With a look of possibly further annoyance, he obliged. "Miss Weasley, while being tested to see if any progress has been made, is resisting our process. While she doesn't seem to realize this, her subconscious has put up a wall in her mind which is not allowing us to decipher what thoughts, fears, emotions lie hidden within her."

"Occlumency?" Harry muttered to himself. He vaguely noticed the Healer as he nodded in answer. "But…she doesn't know Occlumency. Does she?" Molly and Arthur shrugged as his questioning eyes found them. "How can she do Occlumency if she has never learned how?"

"Some people, Mr. Potter, are gifted beyond their knowledge. Often times, with these cases, subjects are known to have gained certain talents because of past traumatic experiences, much like yourself." The raven-haired wizard gritted his teeth as the Healer continued. "But there are some who inherit such gifts from someone in their lineage. This may simply be the case, unless she has learned the ability without your knowledge," he said, looking around at the three of them.

Harry frowned, "Why would you even try using _Legilimency_ on her? You are fully aware of certain instances from her past. What were you thinking?" he asked, accusatorily.

"Well, I….er, we didn't-" Healer Davidson fumbled over his words.

"Didn't what?" Harry snarled. "You didn't think it would make a difference? Didn't think that it would be a problem? Didn't think it would _mess with her mind_ any more than it already had been?!" He voice steadily grew louder, drawing the attention of several nurses and other visitors that occupied the wing.

"Mr. Potter, I would ask that you please calm yourself."

"I'll calm myself," he said, "when you tell me what the bloody hell you were thinking!"

"The only way we were going to be able to learn anything about her condition was to use Legilimency," Healer Davidson added, trying to silence the young man. "The damage that was done to her lies deep in her mind. This is the best means for us to be able to find exactly what is holding her back from further recovery."

"You could've at least informed the family about what procedures you would be using on Ginny!" His angered tone continued to ring out until Mrs. Weasley's wavering voice silenced him.

"Harry, dear…" she spoke with tears shinning in her eyes as Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shook her head slightly, pleading with him not to press on.

"After what's happened today, how will it affect her further recovery?" Harry asked through gritted teeth, looking back at the Healer.

"We're hoping that it won't hinder her recovery at all. However," he paused, "there is a possibility that she will not respond to the continued examinations, as we hope she would. We'll have to take things as it comes. For now, I'd like to postpone her checkups until after the holiday. This'll give her mind time to relax, to let down her defenses."

Harry looked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were listening intently to Healer Davidson. They were both shaking with worry and immediately his thoughts went back to Ginny. _What had they been thinking when they decided to use Legilimency on her? And how does she know Occlumency?_

The Healer's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I suggest that you all continue leading your lives as normal. This might help her remember things on her own."

"I'm going to go on in and see if she's all right," he said to Ginny's parents, not really caring to hear anything else that the Healer had to say. They both gave him an understanding nod as he moved to the door, cautiously pushing it open.

As he entered the room, he caught sight of her huddled on the bed, cradling her knees. She was rocking back and forth slightly and he could hear her shaky breath with every inhale and exhale.

The door creaked shut behind Harry and she sprang alert, looking at him wildly and brandishing her wand.

"It's just me!" he said, slightly alarmed at the fact that she had her wand to begin with. "It's Harry," he added, reassuringly. "Where, in Merlin's name, did you find your wand anyway?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny let her hand fall to the bed. "I found it in my room at the…er, Burrow," she frowned somewhat. "I'm so…I'm sorry," her voice quivered faintly. "I thought you were that _man_."

"Who? Healer Davidson?"

Her jaw tensed and she nodded. "I don't want to see him anymore."

"Well, you won't have to worry about him. We don't have to come back for another visit until after the holiday." Harry smiled as he crossed the room to sit on the edge of her bed.

"No," she persisted. "I don't want to see him ever again. If they're going to make me come back for any other visits, I want a new Healer." Harry's eyes studied her and she dropped her gaze nervously.

"Did something happen, Ginny?" He asked quietly, stretching his hand out to meet hers. He didn't know what could've possibly happened to make her act like this.

"It's just…I don't want him to be my Healer."

"Okay. We'll get you a new Healer before your next visit." Harry moved closer to her, rubbing her arm tenderly. "We'll work everything out."

She nodded tentatively and he wrapped an easy arm around her in a half hug when she leapt into his arms. His eyes flew open with surprise as she held tightly to him. Her entire body was shaking frightfully and he rubbed her back, attempting to comfort her as best he could.

"Gin, what's the matter?" he whispered into her ear. He was so worried for her. With the state the she was in, he didn't know what to expect.

She shook her head a little against his shoulder, her red hair making small movements over her back. The flowery scent that was only her filled his senses and he closed his eyes, feeling each ragged breath shudder through her.

He hesitantly reached his hand up to her head, stroking her hair and trying his best to calm her nerves.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Weasley slowly push open the door to find her daughter in Harry's arms. He could barely see that she was beginning to tear up again as she covered her mouth, once more, with her handkerchief.

He gave a small gesture with his hand, hoping that she'd understand that he just needed a minute or two more with Ginny. Thankfully, she did and nodded as she backed out of the hospital room.

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but seeing as I've recently finished a multi-chaptered fic, hopefully I'll have more time to dedicate to this story. Thanks for reading and drop me a line to let me know what you think.**


End file.
